How IT Began
by 4TnT
Summary: how Tri'Pol's romance really began...rating just to be safe..there isn't going to be any adult content
1. Climate control

**How It Began**

**A/N: **This sort of takes place before Harbinger and after Tri'Pol start neuropressure ; )

P.S. Yes, I found a new name for them somewhere on the internet!

**Disclaimer: **Paramount owns it all…otherwise it would still be running…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Climate Control**

"Well that was a…hot planet…"

Commanders Tucker and T'Pol were crunched in a shuttle pod for the third day in a row. They had been sent on an away mission to a deserted planet charted as Krut to gather geological information and both were going to be relieved to get back to the space of Enterprise.

"On the contrary Commander, I found the climate to be pleasantly warm. I have not been as comfortable in all of my experiences with the Expanse. "

"Well, I don't care what you say…that place felt as hot as Hades to me. I'm turning the AC on…"

"I fail to see the logic in comparing the climate of a planet to that of a mythical underworld… but I would rather that you increase the heat if you are intent on adjusting the climate controls."

"What? When we just came off an orbiting oven?"

Her eyebrows slowly started their climb…

"Oh forget it! I'm just saying, that place was a little too warm for my sweat glands to be comfy" As if to emphasize his point, he started flapping his shirt around in an attempt to create a non-existent breeze.

"I had noticed" T'Pol finished her point with her Eyebrow of Death.

"Oh yeah…I forgot you have that supersmell. I'll try not to waft around you too much.

"By the way…if that's comfortable for you, then you've got to be freezing on Enterprise!"

"I do feel somewhat uncomfortable in communal areas of the ship, but my own quarters…"

She was cut off abruptly by a loud and obnoxious beeping. Trip looked down at the console in time to see a cloud-like shape coming straight for them.

"Hey T'Pol, you should look at this…probably more in your line than m-"

Before he could finish, they were both consumed by a wave that went through the shuttle pod and knocked them out. Their shuttle drifted aimlessly in space as Trip and T'Pol drifted away into unconciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Well?.. This is an intro..sorry if it was boring…buuuut…there's another chapter! So go ahead and wait until you read the next part to press that cute little blue button and review.


	2. Surprise is an understatement

**How It Began**

Disclaimers in chapter one

A/N: Hopefully this will get the storyline rolling a little more!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Surprise is an understatement…**

Trip was the first to wake up. His vision was foggy and his eyes felt a little strange, so he decided that for now it was best to stay blind.

One of his first thoughts was how cold it was. He had been going to change the climate controls, but he never remembered doing so…that was strange.

Once again he tried opening his eyes a little. He could see enough now to realize that he was in a different spot then he remembered being in before he had blacked out.

He was in T'Pol's chair…that was odd.

He reached up to feel his head for any damage and caught sight of red on his arm.

_I wasn't wearing red...?_

He looked down to see a very definitely female body, more specifically T'Pol's body.

His last thoughts before he blacked out again were _Oh sh-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T'Pol woke up soon after Trip had blacked out again, and her reaction was somewhat more controlled, but very decidedly Human.

_Crap…a very appropriate and logical reaction to this situation I believe. Trip probably didn't react as well…_

She reached across to the other seat to examine Trip…or was he now T'Pol? She had a moment's hesitation at thoroughly examining "T'Pol" with Trip's hands, but logic soon took over and she proceeded to examine her body for an serious injury. Other than having an irrational mind inside it, no damage seemed to have been done.

_I should wake him soon…we can proceed to Enterprise and resolve this mishap._

_This should prove to be an interesting conversation…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trip felt himself being shaken awake and opened his eyes only to look into his own face with a perfect Vulcan mask on it. _She certainly took over house quickly_, his groggy brain mused. He let out a giggle and out came what he guessed was what it sounded like when T'Pol laughed.

Then he woke up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

"Commander, please calm down. As the situation has not yet become dangerous or painful, there is no need for even an emotional Human such as yourself to react this way."

Trip looked at himself saying these calm, Vulcanly logical words, and shook his head a few times to clear his thoughts.

"Not dangerous or painful? Well, I dunno what you call these catsuits of yours, but it sure is causing me some pain…"

"It is perhaps similar to the discomfort I am experiencing at the thought of performing everyday tasks from here on out such as…showers…"

Trip grinned for the first time. "Heh…now THAT should be interesting."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Well? Now what do you think? This would be a good time for you to hit that tiny blue button and take just a minute of your time to let me know whether or not I should continue…thank you all: )


End file.
